Face Behind The Mask
by agile-beast
Summary: Blair is granted with power of Fire. How will it affect her life? What is hiding behind the curtain of normal life? The war with Ice is raging and number of victims is growing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Rays of sunshine fell through open window, revealing the dancing dust in the air. It floated up and down then back up. Speckles sparkled in the light, giving strict and too tidy bedroom, some kind of magical charm. Deep melancholic voice sang to acoustic notes of the guitar from speakers. It usually produced calming effect, if only there was someone to hear it.

The same song played over and over for the whole afternoon. Blair, wrapped in a towel, hurriedly stepped outside of the bathroom . A cloud of steam escaped as she swung the doors closed. She was humming to herself, completely out of tune with the song. Her foot tapped as she opened the closet. Famous question kept popping up, ever since her best friend Serena called during History class to say she's having a party. It was three days ago and Blair still had no idea what to wear.

That was by far a call she would never forget. Her phone kept buzzing in the pocket and it tickled her. Class was nowhere soon to be finished and she was curious about this unknown number flashing on the screen. Having her number was a privilege that few people had. Blair thought the caller would give up after third try. They didn't. She had no choice but to ask to be excused. It appeared urgent. History professor didn't even bother to stop describing Greek wars, but merely flicked his hand towards the doors as a sign of permission.

''Hello?'' she answered. Nothing could be heard on the other line. She repeated ''hello'' few more times, still total silence. Just as she was about to hang up, a girl voice called out her name from the speaker.

''Who is this?'' Blair asked.

''Hey, it's Serena! Listen, make no plans for Friday evening, Im making a get-together. I repeat, NO PLANS.''

''Okay. ''

''What are you doing after school?''

''Erm... Grabbing a lunch and hitting the library. Why?''

''Lets eat together, I have some stuff to do later anyways.''

''As if.'' They laughed heartily.

Serena was Blair's peer, a junior, but attended different school. They were much alike, both liking parties, good company and having fun. Only Blair was more contradicting person. She also enjoyed books, tranquility and solitude over anything else. She found strange relief in cancelling the plans sometimes.

Later on as they were eating in a small restaurant, she asked her friend whose number was it that she called from.

''Is that your new number?''

Serena kept her eyes down, rolling a pasta around the plate with a fork.

''It was Chuck.''

It made Blair nearly choke on her mineral water. She froze for a second, forcing herself to be in a control. Even the sound of his name overwhelmed her. Few days ago, she promised herself not to make a big deal out of him. It was just a boy she met. A boy she was crazy about from the start. And who appeared to be crazy about her.

''Okay, well if he is so rich as he brags why can't he get a proper phone. The disturbance is really annoying.''

''Hm?'' Serena looked up confused.

''I couldn't hear you a thing for a minute there in the beginning.''

Her friend wiped mouth with a napkin, leaving pink lipstick mark. She threw it on the table.

''Oh. That was him.''

''What do you mean?''

''He wouldn't give me the phone.''

''Being usual himself, I see. An arrogant moron.''

They greeted and parted ways. Serena went home. Blair went to the library. She was planning on keeping up her good grades until college, getting into law school and making herself known there. The plan was tough and full of sacrifices. And she was willing to do everything for it.

Friday evening quickly came. Blair was in the elevator, checking herself in the mirror. No matter how hard she tried, the line between her brows refused to be smothered. She was nervous, and very much late. Serena made sure she knows _he_ was going to be there. She knew Blair liked him, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. And after all, Chuck was Serena's friend. She told her he kept talking about her ever since they met her. It made her feel flustered.

Blair's phone lay home on the bed, forgotten. She kept the habit of losing, forgetting and breaking things. It hardly got along with the perfectionist image that people saw when they looked at her.

She hoped they didn't relocate the party. No music was heard, Serena lived in a building and actually cared about public order. No matter how wild part of her was, Serena was family friendly girl. Police knocking on the doors was last thing on the list. Each floor took about an infinity to pass. Blair had at last opted for beige wedges and high-waisted shorts, red blouse and pearls. She curled her hair and dyed her lips red. She was always polished and flawlessly dressed. Her appearance fascinated people in general, not just horny boys. Few dared approach her. Even if they did, her walls were standing tall and mighty. They crashed right at it, broke and with what little strength they were left – picked up pieces and moved on. Hardly anyone looked back twice.

She rang the bell and waited. A girly laughter could be heard inside. Someone just opened the door and left. She walked through the doors. This indeed was intimate party. Serena wanted things to be in control tonight. There was no more than 12 people inside.

Her whole body turned alert. Something in the air changed.

Blair found him in kitchen. First time and last time she saw him was a week ago when they met. They haven't spoken much. She called him a rude idiot and he called her beautiful. She would usually say 'thank you' and brush it off unnerved, but his dark eyes were intensely staring at her. As if he was complimenting something other than her physical appearance. For the first time in her life, a boy made her blush.

It was like seeing him for the first time all over again. Her insides were flowing with that gut wrenching feeling. Her pulse quickened. She spotted Serena next to him, eating chips. His tall figure was leaning over a counter, expression dark as he fixed his eyes on a glass of scotch, pushing it between hands. His face didn't wear the usual smirk. Blair breathed in, lifted her chin high and proudly walked towards Serena. Just as she was passing him she heard him say in a hesitating voice

''And where is she alre-''

''Blair!?'' Serena screamed. Her lips were turned up in a mocking smile, teasingly looking at Chuck.

''Hey, sorry Im late'' she kissed her best friend, very much aware of his proximity ''Did you order anything, Im starving.''

''No, I was worried about you! I thought you'd bail. What's with your phone?''

''Ugh, I forgot it. But please lets order some pizza before I die. Im in the mood por some pepperoni.''

''Okay, Chuck will- Wait. He was just here...''

Blair turned around and saw he was gone. She felt disappointed and relieved.

They soon ordered. Most of people were half drunk already, laughing, taking pictures and few led tete-a-tete in the corner. Blair was sitting on the couch alone, silently contemplating how to eat all pizza without sharing . A doorbell rang. She left her beer on a table and went to grab a knob when in the exact moment someone else did. A large hand covered hers.

An unknown fire roared in her ribcage, threatening to burn her alive. The flames didn't sting, they surged through her, leaving behind a strong feeling. For a moment it blurred her eyes and made her feel feverish. She quickly retreated a hand. Chuck stood there mute, looking at her. His brow furrowed. He opened a mouth to say something but got interrupted by the doorbell. His jaw clenched and unclenched. He quickly opened the door.

A deliveryman had his head bent down while checking the order. The moment he looked up, his eyes diverted from Chuck to her.

''Hey'' he said smiling.

It was a boy from her high school. They had math class together.

She would have smiled back had Chuck not over payed and slammed the door shut in his face. He went straight for the kitchen.

''Hey, where are you going with my pizza?'' she yelled at him.

''You mean MY pizza. I payed for it.'' Chuck said with his famous smirk.

''I don't care what you did, I ordered it and it's MINE.''

He stopped in midway spinning around. Chuck cocked his head. Licking lips, he said ''Okay.''

''Okay what?'' she was suspicious. He was never so easy to persuade.

''Yeah, it's yours if'' he then approached her closer, holding pizza high above his head with a right arm ''if you kiss me.''

She laughed nervously, feeling his hard abs while stopping him from getting too close. His strong perfume was intoxicating. He was teasing her.

''No, you have a girlfriend.'' The words left bitter taste in her mouth. He paused for a moment.

''She will never know.'' Blair wasn't sure if he was being serious or just playing with her.

If Chuck was actually serious, he was even bigger jerk than she thought. Irreparable jerk. The one you think you can save and change, but end up heartbroken and slammed to the pits of Depressionland. It was inevitable.

On the other hand, if he was playing with her, it was obvious he treated her like every other girl. Blair hated non-privileged treatments in love.

Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore. This was humiliating. Messing with a boy who had a girlfriend. No, that was against her standards. She was a destination, not the stop by. Not only did it anger her, it also made her sad. The fact that she liked a boy who had a girlfriend devastated her. The fact that she had no control over her heart made her feel emotions she wasn't aware even existed. Talking to him was where she drew the line. Blair had no business messing his relationship and ruining the girl's life. She left that to easy sluts he fucked every weekend.

Chuck was not only taken, but also a cheating bastard and everyone knew it. Including his girlfriend. He never heard of the word love.

''Drop dead'' she nonchalantly added and walked away.

He wasn't the kind to run after girls.

**A/N:** It's going to be few chapters until some action. Let me know what you think about this new fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Blair went out on the balcony in needed of a fresh air. Someone stood there already, smoking a cigar. Summer breeze ruffled ginger hair, carrying the cigar smoke off into the city lights. The girl spotted Blair and flicked the remains off to the street below. She silently handed her lighter, supposing she was there for a smoke too and went inside. Blair looked at her leaving, thankful for privacy.

She couldn't believe a guy just stole her pizza.

It made her so furious. It also made her thrilled. He made her feel thrilled. The fact they were under same roof made her feel thrilled. She groaned out loud, feeling like pathetic eleven year old.

The lighter in her hand was black with a picture of red dragon. Since she was no smoker, there was no actual use of it. Lighting Chuck on fire would require some struggle and a rope.

She flicked it on and off, mesmerized by the dancing flame. Faint light cast strange shadows across her face. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. The longer she looked, the harder Blair fell into some kind of trance. She thought she heard whispers.

They lured her.

_Touch it. _

''He is just provoking you.''

Blair spun around surprised at the voice. It was Nate, one of Chuck's best friends. His blue eyes shone. He had big piece of pizza on a plate. ''Here.''

She eyed him suspiciously. He was on a reputation as a nice guy, but after all, he was _Chuck's_ best friend.

''No worries, Serena sent me.''

''Oh, thanks'' she smiled in appreciation.''I don't really care about him anyway.'' Blair said.

''But he cares about you. I think. You can never guess what's in his head and he'll never tell.''

''I figured as much.''

Everyone was later playing 'truth or dare' besides Blair. She felt the danger of playing with Chuck, giving him what he wanted was the last thing on her list. Besides, she had a reputation to maintain. Relationship wrecker didn't really fit into her resume. So she sat on nearby couch and watched people grab each other's asses, licking boobs and what not.

Blair avoided looking at him and focused instead on the smile Serena had. Her childish laughter filled the room making every activity more fun.

Her mind soon drifted like it always did when in big company. She was watching the stars through the window. Her life wasn't dull, but it also wasn't something very interesting. Indulging in day dreaming was her favorite hobby.

The seat beside her sank in. It was Chuck. She ignored him, refusing to attempt any small talk.

He grabbed a bottle of her favorite juice that Serena bought especially for her and drank out of it without bothering to get a glass.

''Ugh, I don't feel like tasting your germs.'' She spat.

He was unfazed. ''It's okay, you will when we're making out later.''

Blair couldn't help but roll her eyes at his arrogant confidence. He stopped in midway and cockily looked at her.

''Wow, I'm sorry Miss Too-cool-for-truth-or-dare.''

''You are forgiven, Mr. Heavy-phone-breather'' she fired back, alluding at the phone call in school few days ago. It was a decision she came up with that night. She'll simply push him away. He will eventually get bored.

Chuck smiled in spite of himself. He knew what she was talking about. ''What?''

''That was really rude of you. You could have at least said hi'' she smiled while mentally slapping herself. Blair just expressed need for conversation _with_ Chuck Bass _to_ Chuck Bass. So much for firing back. He paused, looking her straight in the eyes.

''I just wanted to hear your voice.''

That was the moment she realized why she fell for him in an instant. He acted all womanizer bad boy, but with Chuck Bass, there was more than meets the eye. Rarely did anyone bother to notice that. Why he needed to act up was a mystery to her. Majority of his close friends were really good people and he must have done something to prove himself worthy of their friendship. No matter how hard she tried to brush it off, he always left her speechless. He was always contradicting himself and it baffled her.

Blair looked away in hopes of calming the crashing waves inside of her. With a single look, he disturbed the dark serene sea. She wondered if it will ever be still again.

* * *

It was 4pm, sun was blazing and only sound that could be heard was the song of crickets. Streets were deserted. Everyone was hiding from the heat at home or refreshing themselves on the beach. Blair hated waiting on people. Her friend, Paige, was always tardy. She even showed up 20 minutes after the appointed time, but that girl was still nowhere in sight. She sighed in frustration, thinking about going back home, turning on air condition and reading the book that was still invitingly lying open on her bed. Also, of'course, about crucifying Paige.

A pink cabriolet car pulled over, tires screeching as it stopped. Red head popped out of the window, face barely visible behind huge sunglasses.

''Hop in babes'' Paige said while chewing gum.

Blair got into the car and fastened her seat belt. ''I am going to massacre you and throw the pieces to mad dogs.''

''You know you love me.'' She sang turning the volume up.

Later on they entered the shop. Paige had to attend a wedding next weekend. She was just dying for an excuse to renew her wardrobe. There was no better help to pick new styles than Blair.

''What about this long gold dress?'' her friend asked while checking the price.

''Um, it's yellow. You are too pale for it and it would make you look like a hobbit.''

Paige gave her a dirty look for even mentioning she could look like that. She hated being short and being reminded of it. So she felt justified to wear extremely high and ostentatious heels.

''Always brutally honest.'' Said she while putting the dress back on hanger.

''Here.'' Blair handed her short red colored dress with crystals on chest. She knew Paige liked it seductive and flashy. While her friend was in dressing room, she asked her about Serena's party. She was their mutual friend and most nosiest girl alive. She wanted to know everything about everyone.

''It was great.''

''And? Don't make me drag details out of you. Ugh I hate this pants, they are so tight. Was Chuck there?''

''Yes.'' Blair felt it was natural she asked that since he was first guy ever that Blair found worth talking about. Chuck was getting through to her and she couldn't deny it. On the other hand, he was popular, everyone knew him as a bad boy - it made people piqued. They expected her to be burned by him, like every other girl that hoped to get anything more than casual sex.

It was even more entertaining to them because Blair never took interest in anyone. Everyone eagerly awaited the fall of The Great Ice Queen. She couldn't help but regret saying anything about him.

''Well? Did you guys hook up?''

''What?! No. You know I'm not like that.''

''Yeah, yeah. Always prim and proper. High morale and such.''

''My morale is perfectly normal.''

''I'm just saying you should have grabbed a chance when you had it. He never makes offers twice.''

''I'm refusing to be part of his world. Refusing to be another bimbo.''

''I know what you want. ''

''Yeah?'' Blair asked.

''It's not hard to figure it out. You want all the stuff he can't give you. Love, relationship and commitment. But that's not how it works. You know he's not dumping his girlfriend. He's getting all the fun he can get. ''

''Yeah.'' Her voice was barely audible. She heard nothing new, only saying it out loud made it more true.

''I'm telling you, take the offer while it's still on table.''

Paige stepped out in the dress, turned around few times in front of a mirror, declared she liked it but also that she wanted to see every dress in the other shops. So they did and after three hours, as Blair predicted, they were back to the first store purchasing red dress.

When Blair got home it was already dark. She unlocked the doors and entered the house. There was a note on a fridge:

**We're in country house. Money for food is on the counter. We'll be back in three days. –mom**

On the other side of the paper were choirs. She puffed at the list. Of'course, run away and leave her to do the dirty work. Sounded just like her family. Her stomach growled. The hunger was getting unbearable.

Blair grabbed some pasta and put it into the pot along with water. The heat being turned on, she threw her clothes on bed and jumped in shower. While she was shampooing her long brown hair, Blair thought she heard balcony doors being pushed opened. Turning off water, she stood still, listening. Wind didn't have that power. No sound. Maybe she imagined it. Only her instinct was hardly ever wrong. Her heart began to beat more rapidly. She watched enough horror movies to never ignore suspicious silence and always carry around some weapon. A hairspray in the eyes could make a difference. Her biggest fear was being attacked while under a shower. Naked and most vulnerable.

With determination in her eyes, she put on a bathrobe, grabbed a hairspray in one hand and a comb with metal point for parting in other. Blair silently unlocked the bathroom doors. As they slowly opened, she scouted the bedroom. It was empty. There was on odd faint smell lingering in the air. The smell of something burning. She tiptoed across to the living room, glancing behind every corner. Who was waiting in the dark for her; a maniac, a serial killer, a rapist? The balcony french doors were wide open, silky curtains gently dancing in the breeze. Blair swore they were closed when she got in. She would have checked the balcony if the strong smell didn't draw her notice. It led her to the kitchen. She opened the double doors that separated them and dropped her weapons. The part of the kitchen towel was on fire. It had been probably standing too close to the stove but in her hurry Blair failed to notice it. Quickly did she ran towards the sink to open the pipe but there was no water. She groaned in frustration. Of all the days, the water had to be gone precisely now!

She didn't even pause to think, Blair took other towels from the drawer and started to panickly press the burning one. The mission would have been successful had the fire not caught her. She screamed frightened, shaking her hands. There was a ball of fire in each of her palm and it refused to be put out, no matter how many times she slammed them against the counter. She swore all the way from the kitchen to the bathroom, where she doused flames by putting her hands in the toilet. Blair exhaled in relief. She refused to think how sanitary all of this was.

Her eyes were closed as she shakily drew her hands out. She expected them to be coal like and stinky. A surgery would be necessary. Perhaps not just new skin, but completely new hands. What if she had to get robotic hands built in? How could she cuddle with those?

Blair gingerly opened her eyes. To her disbelief, they were undamaged. The fire left no trace. They were still smooth and perfect as ever. She clenched them, expecting to feel pain. No sensation came to her nerves. Rising up, she grabbed sanitizer and splashed it all up to elbows. She took another hard scrubbing shower. Her mind was still in shock, trying to process the information. This is not real, she kept murmuring. If this was real, she would be withering from pain on the floor right now. What if she felt no pain? What if she was like one of those kids that had problem with nerve system. Blair slapped herself hard. Her eyes watered at the pain of her cheek.

No, she had no nerve problem. Blair hurried back to the kitchen. The burned towel was gone. She opened the trash can in case she forgot throwing it away. It wasn't there. Whole kitchen was turned upside down, the towel was still nowhere to be found. Someone was messing with her. She took a deep breath. Her heart was getting all crazy again. It must have been because of hunger. Yes, Blair was hungry and tired. She didn't eat anything this evening and the effects were clearly beginning to show. She made some sauce with pasta and ate. There was no way she'd let this incident get to her head. She closed the balcony doors, double locked every entrance in the house, blasted some music on earphones and drifted asleep. The kitchen knife was safely tucked under her pillow.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all your lovely reviews! By the way, main characters are only 16. They are still young, with crude charm and undeveloped marked personality. Mistakes and miscalculated decisions are bound to happen to make them the person they ought to be. Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Blair was stuffing her books in the locker. She decided the events of last night never happened. Nevertheless, the incidents that were out of her control still made her feel edgy. She had a hard time closing the locker, but a kick with a foot did the job. It felt good to vent out, even for just a little. Others were waiting for her at the ice cream shop, making sure their spot at the table wasn't taken by tacky blonde and overly tanned wannabe Paris Hiltons of Brearley School. Nelly Yuki just texted the new menu when a flyer in the hallway snatched her attention.

It was a list for candidates that wanted to be a part of last school play of the year. They were doing 'Anna Karenina', one of Blair's favorite books. Russian realism had a soft spot in her heart. She was a sucker for love, even bigger one for tragedy too. Anna's courage was an inspiration. Blair would perform on stage, for her secret loved one. She would act with the deepest ardor for the certain someone to see. He would be in her mind as she quote the script. And he would perceive how her flame burned brighter than anyone else's. Brighter than his girlfriend's. It was romantic and perfect opportunity to solve everything.

This was her role. She had to sign up. There was no way Chuck would see how much she wants him without being too forward and exposed. She was looking for a pen in her purse when a boy passing behind her came to a halt and leaned on the wall.

''Don't even bother'' he said, running his hand through the blonde hair.

''Excuse me?''

''You don't really seem fit for a role.''

Her mouth hung open. Nobody dared to challenge Blair Waldorf, especially in this school. After she got over primary shock, predatory instinct kicked in. She refused to be patronized by anyone, let alone some snarky boy.

''I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was talking to director'' she snapped.

His icy blue eyes stared down at her.

''Assuming by the assault on your locker earlier, I highly doubt you will be the elegant Russian royalty we need.''

With those words and one haughty look, he left. Blair was about to burst. How dare he say she wasn't royalty. If she was born in any other time, she would have been a queen. An elegant one, with the graces of goddess. She grabbed a pen and threw it at his back in rage, but as if he somehow felt the attack, the boy merely stepped sideways. It flew past him.

He looked back at her.

''Like I said, don't even bother.''

Oh, bother she would. She will nail that audition and people would clap at her outstanding, realistic performance. Her version of Anna Karenina would be even better than Jacqueline Bisset. He would see the mistake he made and she would be there to rub it in his face. Her palms were burning. She rubbed them off her skirt, but they weren't sweaty. Blair furiously scribbled down her name and went to lunch. Large grey clouds rolled over Manhattan. Thunder in her chest rolled and echoed in the distance, way above the high buildings. She didn't even notice the storm rising from afar, let alone the one boiling inside of her.

Ice cream shop was packed. All students from nearby private schools came there. Blair marched inside with her head high. Everyone stopped to stare at the Constance queen. Spence royalties nodded and she nodded back. Brearley girls weren't even worth of glance. Her group was sitting at their spot and someone was in her chair talking merrily with Penelope. She was blonde and fragile looking. Everyone went quiet as she approached.

''Who is this person?''

The girl looked up timidly.

''Im E–'' she started to say, but Paige along with the rest of girls interrupted.

''She's nobody.'' they repeated, urgently signaling to girl with their eyes to go.

''Then move, Nobody.'' Blair exclaimed irritated.

Paige pushed the girl away, smiling apologetically. She went back to her friends, already forgotten. Blair received her portion of ice cream, inspected it and ate. Girls were talking about some new boy who transferred in St. Jude. They swooned over how mysterious and sexy he was. Blair didn't care. She felt off the market since she met Chuck. Nobody managed to even catch her attention anymore. Her excitement was vivid as she interrupted them to talk about the play.

''I hope we do the part when Count Vronsky falls off his horse. Her distress and cry as the FruFru hits the ground always gets me.'' Nobody spoke. Everyone looked at their ice creams or somewhere else.

''I comprehend if one of you wants to be Anna, but you have to understand it's my part. Nobody will have a chance against me now that I experienced some bits of Anna's life. I'm made to be tragic anti heroine, the belle of Russian créme de la créme. Don't worry, you'll do perfectly well as servants and mothers.'' Everyone looked even more uncomfortable, only Penelope stared offended at her.

''Just for your information'' Penelope snapped, ''Darla Pilchard is auditioning too. You can say goodbye to Anna.'' Her eyes moved towards Brearley table. There were four girls, one exceptionally dressed and extremely beautiful. Tall, skinny, with long straight black hair, Darla was the top of Brearly royalties. Her icy eyes met with Blair's. She whispered something to her friends and they all giggled.

''No way'' Blair whispered. She had to compete with her? The daughter of most famous New York director and play-writer. Darla would get the part just for the sake of him coming to the show.

''I'll deal with her later. Let's go.'' They all rose and went outside when Blair remembered she left her cellphone on the table. Thunder rolled again and little sprinkles of rain started to fall.

''You go, I'll catch up.'' She hurriedly came back and snatched phone just as other guests wanted to sit down. The thought of someone reading her emails and seeing countless pictures of Chuck Bass that she saved gave her shivers. She gave them dirty look and proceeded towards the doors. There was a crowd at the exit now. Some _cavalier_ was holding the doors open for Brearley girls. They flocked around him, strong female perfumes mixing in an unbearable smell. Their forced giggles pierced her ears. She could't get out.

''Move, move!'' Blair yelled. As she elbowed a way out, face in the middle of colored shiny hairs came into view. Darla Pilchard was fixing his bow tie. Blair's fist involuntary clenched.

''I should have known'' she said as Chuck's smirk dropped at the sight of her. She pretended to look at her watch. The clock showed her that she was nowhere near late for class, but it was a good excuse.

''Blair... '' he started to speak.

''Sorry, can't talk. I'm late.'' She ran ahead, bombing entire Brearley school in her mind.

* * *

In the evening, Blair did her homework, took a shower, gotten dressed and left the house early. Serena agreed to meet her at the bar in Plaza hotel for casual drink. They haven't seen each other for a whole week. It was hard when they went to different schools. No matter how long they were apart, when they reunited again, it felt like no time has passed. Their friendship went through many trials and errors. They learned to rely on each other, but also to be independent.

Night was finally calm and the sky was starry. It cleared after the heavy rain. Summer was slowly settling into the city. Blair decided to walk since she had time to spare. Her red suede platform sandals were perfectly comfortable, black dress decent and pearls decorative enough. Truth be told, the word casual didn't exist in her dictionary. Shoes clacked against hard cold ground. They echoed after each step. She entered a long narrow alley that led to main square. The only street lamp in there blinked few times and died away. The path was deserted. Houses nearby were so quite it appeared nobody lived there.

A scruffy cat jumped from the garbage cans scaring Blair. It paused as if looking at her. She looked right back at it. Nothing more than a harmless cat. It hissed, hunching it's furry back. Blair hissed right back at it. She thought she heard a laugh behind her. Swiftly turning around, she perceived nobody. The cat ran away. Just in case there actually was someone behind, she moved on.

Blair finally got to the end of the alley when a sound of rummaging reached her. She gingerly turned around again, clutching her bag, ready to use it as a weapon. Maybe there was someone behind her after all. Something stirred in garbage bags. Another cat sprang from in between them to the middle of alley. This one was black and it's stench reached all the way to her nose. She covered it with her hand.

The cat looked at her and then quickly snapped it's head the other way, where Blair came from. It hissed furiously at something, lowering the front part of it's body. It kept hissing without moving an inch. She wondered what was scaring the cat, or who. Blair stared a while at the dark alley. Nothing moved. She turned around and walked into the main square, that was enough cats with rabies for her. Blair decided to hail a cab.

A yellow car pulled over and she opened the doors. There was a passenger inside already.

''Wait.'' Woman called. Blair bent over to look through the opened doors. Lady inside patted seat next to her.

''It's okay, I'll get into the next one.''

''I do not mind sharing it.'' She smiled with a peculiar smile.

There was nothing left to do. They rode together in silence. The woman was around fifty. With blonde hair, pointy nose and thin lips, she looked like Meryl Streep. They appeared to be both going to Plaza. Driver pulled in front of the hotel. Blair opened her purse to reach for the money. Her back stiffened. She opened the purse wide open and flipped it upside down, throwing every item on her lap. She forgot the wallet. Her cheeks flushed red.

''Well?'' driver impatiently looked at her in rear view mirror.

''This is so embarrassing. I forgot my wallet.''

He huffed in the front seat. ''You gotta be kiddin' me kid, right?''

**''**No'' she looked down on her hands. Blair was mortified, this never happened to her before. She was thinking what to do to get out of situation. Call Serena and beg for money? Would she make it on time? Ask to be taken home and redouble the bill?

''What am I going to do with you?!'' he sounded angry.

''I'm sorry.'' she said.

''Oh, relax. Here'' her companion threw bunch of money on the front seat. ''This should cover it. Let's go, dear.''

Blair got out of the car. ''Thank you! I promise I'll pay you back first thing in the morning!''

''It is alright. I'm glad I could help. Have fun tonight.'' With this, she smiled for the second time tonight, turned around and went for the elevator.

There was only one free spot at the bar. A hunched figure in black suit pants and black collar shirt sat next to it. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. It perfectly accentuated his tense muscles. He was rolling a glass of gin and tonic with a pale hand. His forehead was resting in the palm of the other. Colour of his hair was light blonde, the one you would expect from northern people. It's straight bangs, as Blair supposed, were probably perfectly cut. But they now interlaced with fingers, messily falling against his forehead and covering his eyes.

Someone grabbed her shoulders.

''Boo!'' In the corner of her eye, she saw him snapping his head up.

''Jesus, Serena!'' Her heart was rapidly beating. She could feel it violently thumping against her hand.

''I got you!'' her friend laughed. ''Why so edgy, Blair?''

''Daily embarrassments of Blair Waldorf, nothing new.''

''Okay, you can tell me all about it when we sit down. Quick, there's a free spot!''

Sure enough, when they turned around, the boy was gone.

Later on, they were sipping martinis. Serena was talking about summer plans. Places, activities and wardrobe. She started dating Nate too. Blair was chewing her olive, nodding in appropriate places and waiting for a sound of certain someone's name. It was selfish, but she couldn't help herself. She kept dreaming about him, his visage followed her everywhere, his face appeared in crowds.

''Okay, Blair. I know you're not listening to me.''

''Hmm?''

''You want to know what's Chuck been saying about you?''

''He has?'' her eyes lit up.

''He can't keep his mouth shut. _Blair is so this, Blair is so that..._ You are the first girl whose name he actually remembers. He kept nagging me to give him your phone number.''

''What?'' she choked out. He even went that far?

''Yes, but I know how you feel about it. I said no. Also, I want him to man up and ask it yourself.''

''So...you...''

''Yeah, I support you two. Although, it's dangerous.''

''What do you mean?''

''You will destroy each other. You two are like burning stars. You're bound to collide and combust.''

''No, that's not going to happen. Nothing is going to happen as long as he has a girlfriend.'' Blair sulkily pressed the edge of glass between her lips.

Serena's face frowned. She let out a sigh. ''I don't think he is going to leave Eva. I'm pretty sure they are in love.''

That was the information Blair hoped she wouldn't hear. It was is if a wave came hurling and crashed her insides, leaving her to suffocate.

''_Pretty sure_? Either they are or they aren't. And besides, what kind of sick person would let her boyfriend cheat around? It's pathetic.''

''Yeah, I agree there. Maybe that's the reason why she's letting him do it, maybe she's so in love and too scared to lose him.''

''Or she is just pathetic and desperate. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the ladies'.''

Blair needed to refresh herself. This news about love hit her harder than she expected. She did secretly did hope he would break up with Eva and after some time, destiny would set them a date. That's the way things went in her dreams. But reality always found new and creative ways to prove Blair wrong. There was a strong chance him and Eva were in love and Blair was just a fling, instead of the other way around. She washed her face and looked herself in the mirror. She couldn't see herself anymore. His eyes stared right back at her. There was a lump forming in her throat.

How did she get in so deep? How did a boy control her emotions, words and actions without even trying?

It wasn't too late. She could still fix this. Of'course she could, she was Blair Waldorf. Nobody got a chance to crush her heart. Blair didn't want him to know what kind of impact he had over her and she would make damn sure he never did. After all, she swore to herself she will put an end to it.

Blair went back to the bar. Serena was talking to someone who had his back turned. He was wearing pink polo shirt. There was no doubt who it was, his scent gave him away.

''Bass.''

**A/N: **Next chapter is all about Chair! Sorry for not updating long. (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Blair went back to the bar. Serena was talking to someone who had his back turned. He was wearing pink polo shirt. There was no doubt who it was.

''Bass.''

''Blair'' he said, looking somehow flabbergasted.

''You're in my seat.'' Her tone of voice was cold. Chuck didn't move. He just kept looking at her straight in the eyes, his mouth half open.

''Fine'' she sighed after a moment of silence, looking at Serena.''Stay. _I'll _go.'' Blair turned around and walked away.

''Blair?!'' Serena yelled after her ''Blair, wait!'' She caught her elbow, turning her best friend around to face.

''What, Serena?! This was really low, even for you! I come here to see my best friend and spend some quality time with you in peace and you set me up with _him_?''

Serena was shocked. ''I swear I didn't know where he was! I just met him. He didn't even know you were here until you came back from the bathroom.''

''Enough! I don't care about your stupid excuses! I'm sorry but I'm tired, I think I'll just go home.''

Blair was angry and in the mood to lash out on someone. Few minutes ago, she firmly decided to delete Chuck Bass out of her life and Serena just pushed him in again. Blair didn't know if she was strong enough to fight him off. She needed more time.

''Okay. Do what you want. But you two are going to work out your issues one way or another. I will not be standing in the middle anymore.''

Blair exited the hotel irritated. She didn't care if Serena was lying or not. Chuck Bass was nothing but a disease in her life. He had to be put out immediately. Her time was too precious to be wasted on players as him. She stepped on a pavement and half raised hand to hail a cab, when Blair remembered she had no money. She couldn't pay a ride home. The street was gloomy looking. It got pretty late and nobody normal wandered outside at this hour. Walking was dangerous and her house wasn't that close. Creepy feeling slithered up her back. Brutal scenes replayed in her head, targeting Blair as victim. They chilled her to the bone.

She was left with no other option. Blair went back inside to ask Serena for some money. It took her one prep talk to herself and bitten lip to get over the pride. It would be done halfheartedly since they just had a fight, but Serena would never refuse her best friend. Blair scanned the bar. Blonde hair was nowhere in sight. Only Chuck was sitting alone with a glass of scotch in his hand.

His eyes seemed sad, staring at the half full glass of amber liquid. He closed them for a moment, as if remembering some far distant memory. His mouth turned up a little then quickly pouted again, as if that happy memory only made him sadder. Blair felt strong urge to come and comfort him.

''Where is Serena?''

Chuck turned around surprised at the sound of her voice. His eyes seemed to maintain that sorrowful expression for a moment. It quickly vanished and arrogant smirk came in it's usual place. He heavily exhaled.

''Oh, I don't know. She could be anywhere.''

''Chuck, stop playing games with me. I need her. _Now_.'' She wanted to be done with him as soon as possible.

''Why? What happened?'' he asked concerned.

''Do you know where she is or not?'' Blair burst. She couldn't deal with him being all good and protective now. She persuaded herself to believe he is nothing more than a manipulative liar.

''No. I'm sorry, I don't.''

''Great'' Blair muttered. She turned around to go.

''Where are you going?'' he asked anxiously.

''Home.''

''Have a drink with me.''

His dark eyes gazed longingly at her. She felt like she could stare into their depths forever. There was something warm and inviting inside. Did she really want to have a drink with Chuck Bass? Yes, she did. Blair wanted to tell him all of her secrets and hear all about his little flaws and quirks. She wanted to make him laugh. She wanted him to make her blush again.

''Maybe I should get a boyfriend so we can double date with you and your girlfriend'' Blair instead said. She once again turned around and walked away. Her steps echoed in the empty hotel lobby. She was indeed now left with no choice and forced to walk home.

It was chilly outside. She rubbed her hands over forearms to get warm, they were hotter than rest of the body once again. She was bit scared, surely not indifferent. Her senses were all hyped up. Adrenalin made her super aware of her surroundings. She had a distinct feeling that someone was following her. It made her uneasy.

Blair only got around the block when black limo approached, slowing down. Window rolled down.

''What are you doing?'' Chuck said furiously.

''I told you I'm going home.'' She replied looking forward. Her house didn't seem that far away now.

''Get in.''

She ignored him. There was no way she would ever ride with him. Owing a favor to Chuck Bass was like signing a contract with the devil himself. He always had tricks up in his sleeve and was ready to play dirty. Besides, if someone saw her entering Chuck Bass' limo _by night_, it only meant one thing. One thing that Blair was ready to fight with all of her strength.

He opened the doors and got out. Blair picked up her pace. She had a feeling he was going to do something. Chuck walked towards her, his eyes flashing fire. She tried to run away but he quickly grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder.

''Let me go!'' she screamed, kicking him in the back with her tiny fists.

Chuck lowered her down and into the car. She grabbed door handle immediately, but it was locked. Blair shook it, demanding to be released. He calmly sat next to her and ordered the chauffeur to drive. After seeing he wasn't going to let her go, Blair noticed how heat spread all the way from tips of finger to the rest of body. It was like a current, she felt every wave. She fluttered her hand back and forth to cool herself.

''I knew some women falling unconscious over me, but I honestly never expected to have that impact on you'' Chuck said teasingly. Though his eyes had a dubious glint for a moment, it quickly disappeared.

''It's like in a sauna here, open the window. This is called kidnapping. I could sue you!''

''Go ahead, please. I wonder what are you going to tell the jury why you walked alone at 3 am. This is is not Wisteria Lane.''

''Well I wasn't going to _beg_ _you_ to give me ride home.'' This sentence seemed to anger Chuck. His upper lip curled.

''Beg? All you had to do was _ask_!''

''And you'd want what in return precisely? Sex? A hand job? Like you did when we were at Serena's?''

He looked at Blair in disbelief. ''I can't believe you're bringing that up! That was a joke. This is different.'' He rubbed his forehead with his hand. His voice was only a whisper now. ''I don't care about that. I just want you to be safe.''

Blair knew he was right. It was reckless to walk about the city in devil's hour. Strange things have already happened to her in last few days. It seemed she turned into magnet for trouble. Chuck once again managed to bring her back to reality, to the level that is way above her pride and right under the clouds. It was foolish of her not to ask for help just because she couldn't handle him. When limo pulled over in front of her house, Blair managed enough dignity to thank him, but he was already at her side opening the doors. Chuck escorted her to the front of her house.

''I think I can manage by myself now'' she said bit timidly.

He smiled at her. They were silent for a moment.

''Is this the part where I kiss you goodnight?'' Chuck said cheekily.

''Ugh'' she pushed his shoulder away.

Just as she was to retreat it, he took her tiny hand in his. Blair froze. He was playing with her fingers so easily, as if it was most natural thing in the world. She fought shivers that threatened to break free. He looked into her eyes and left, but not before gently kissing the top of her hand.

As Blair put keys in the lock, tires of limo silently echoing, the creepy feeling came back. It licked her skin, leaving menacing flames behind. She was certain someone was watching her. Blair straightened her back and slowly entered the house as if nothing happened. She sighed in relief as she locked the doors again. Blair lifted her hand in affection and kissed the spot his lips touched. It was still burning hot.

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Let me know what you think! (:


	5. Agent Provocateur

**A/N: **Woah, I just realized something- these chapters need to be longer! I hope you really like this one. I had a fun writing it. Don't deprive me of your review, good or bad - I still appreciate it. I want to thank lovely** BellaB2010 **for gracing me with this really awesome song. It's called Firestarter by Smantha Jade and it goes perfectly with this story. I officially declare Firestarter the anthem of Face Behind the Mask. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Agent Provocateur**

After 8 hours of refreshing sleep that included several dreams about tying Chuck Bass to bed with his bowtie, Blair put on her favorite white Saturday morning dress. Some subtle gold jewelry and few sprinkles of Chanel no. 5 created magic. Not to anyone's surprise, Serena didn't text to get their usual coffee and brunch. Considering events from last night, she knew her best friend had every right to be upset, but it wasn't Waldorf style to apologize first. Besides, few days free of that golden glow and honey, sandalwood and lilies personal smell would do wonders to Blair's self-esteem. Seriously, that girl couldn't even smell like normal people do.

Blair was enjoying in the morning sun and chirping of the birds as she sauntered over Upper East Side. It reminded her of Jane Austen novels. All she had to do was close her eyes and it would feel as if she was strolling the gardens of Pemberley. Loud honk drew her back to reality. She concluded the swearing of angry cab driver had something to do with him almost running over her. She scurried over to the other side of the street with a smile. Nothing was going to ruin today. Last night was amazing. Chuck made it clear he cared for her, even when she put up resistance.

Blair got to the reception desk at Plaza hotel. Waldorf's don't owe anything to anyone. She came to repay the lady that saved her from disgrace in the taxi last night.

''Hello, excuse me'' she greeted. ''I was wondering, can you give me the information on the apartment of one of your guests.''

Man behind the counter turned on computer and dully said ''Name?''

Blair smiled apologetically. ''See here, I am not quite sure. She is tall, blonde and around age of 50?''

''Young lady, you just described majority of our residents.''

''She kind of looks like Meryl Streep?''

Receptionist didn't move a muscle of his face. She sighed in defeat. ''Thanks, I'll just go sit and wait.''

She twirled silky curl around her finger while thinking about perfect monologue for upcoming audition for Anna Karenina play. It needed to be better than Darla Pilchard's. That would be hard since her daddy will choose something brooding, deep and with double meaning that makes every hipster cry over his Cuba imported coffee. There was no solution, except physical violence. She is going to have to break Darla's leg. It's hard to be taken seriously when you're limping after your lover. Elevator bell rang and familiar face came into view. Graceful figure marched across the lobby. An angry frown spoiled the perfect symmetry of her face.

''Lilly'' Blair gasped happily at the committee chairwoman. Maybe that monologue won't be necessary after all, this woman held all power over Manhattan private schools, including Brearley. If anyone could provide certain privileges, it was Lilly Bass. Why risk losing from Darla freaking Pilchard? Not that she would ever let it, it would be just easier to take this shortcut.

''Oh, good morning darling.'' Lilly responded with her society smile. Blair noticed it was forced. She didn't even stop, Blair had to run to catch her. ''How are you?''

''Great! Just a moment, please.''

''Blair, excuse me, but I'm in a hurry.''

''I'm sure! I just wanted to ask you... a favor. About that play, Anna Karenina. I know you will do pristine job as always, alas –'' Lilly laughed, but there was a hint of bitterness in it.

''I imagine you want the main part?'' she interrupted. Blair smiled innocently. ''Just your luck'' Lilly said, looking over her shoulder, beckoning to someone behind.

''Here is Adrian'' she informed, smile finally reaching her eyes. ''His mother is now committee chairwoman.'' Somebody managed to overthrow Lilly Bass? She barely got over her shock when another one came hitting her straight in chest. Blair fell short of breath for a moment. Blonde boy approached, casting amused eye at her. Something in her stomach twisted painfully. It was the boy who told her not to think about auditioning at all, the one she assaulted with pen. The day was majestically ruined.

''Mrs. Bass'' he bowed his head. _Ugh, who still does that?_ Blair thought. However, he seemed to charm Lilly. Another mission impossible made - possible. She put hand on his shoulder.

''I hope Adrian will be so kind to introduce you to his mother. He is the perfect gentleman. Blair here is eager to participate in the play. I know you will help her. So far you've gallantly handled every situation. Honestly, St. Jude is really lucky to have you with all your accomplishments and activities-''

Blair has had enough. Not only will this boy not help her, he will probably make sure she doesn't get any part at all. ''Lilly, weren't you in the hurry?'' she urged, eyes shooting daggers at Adrian.

''Yes, you're right. I have a busy morning. It was nice seeing you both, excuse me.''

After she was well out of ear shot, Adrian turned to her. His blue eyes reminded her less of vacations and sea at St. Barts and more of ice cold depths of the Antarctica. His smile quickly disappeared, as if taking down a mask. He was silently studying her for a while. After some time, when Blair felt sure he was there to ridicule her again and not help, she turned to go.

''So you don't need the introduction?'' he asked.

''Oh, you were planning to give one this decade?'' His lips turned up a fraction.

''Here, Wednesday, 4 pm. She knows to be late sometimes.''

''But audition is at 4.30?'' she stressed.

''Take it or leave it.''

Blair quickly weighed her options. If she went to audition, there is a good chance Darla would win because of her famous director dad. On the other hand, if she met Adrian's mother, there will be no need for auditioning. Even better, if Darla won the audition, Blair would be more than happy to dismiss her from play. She would gladly do it in person, in front of whole school.

''Fine.'' She stood there still, waiting for terms and conditions of their deal.

''What? You don't expect a hug and brunch?'' Adrian asked.

''Ugh, you wish. What do you want in return?''

He shoved his hands in pockets, trying hard not to smile.

''Nothing. Just common politeness.''

Blair wondered what was so funny. Didn't even matter, she got what she wanted and for a low price. Completely forgetting why she primarily came in hotel, Blair went to treat herself with nice lunch. Having need to gloat to someone, she called Serena. There was no answer. Whatever, at least she tried.

On her way to Le Bernadin, she bumped into Carter. He was a typical St. Jude's senior student; a golden boy with history of drug experimentation and slight gambling addiction. Still, he managed to keep a good reputation and it wasn't bad to be seen around him. They agreed to have lunch together.

She was devouring hot Baby Zucchini duck and he talked about simple topics. It was the first time she managed not to burn her tongue on blazing sauce. Carter and Blair used to hang out more, during his and Serena's short dating history. Blair didn't fully regret it, he was agreeable guy, that is when he didn't cross the bounds of sleaziness. Mostly, Carter was just boy who threw really good parties. Edith Piaf sang on the radio as he talked.

''Then I took my watch back to Cartier and guy there says it's going to take few weeks. I say 'That's crazy dude, I need it back as soon as possible'. But no, this Prince of Belgium got all staff worked up.''

''Why don't you ship it to headquarters?'' she sighs as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

''What, France?''

''Yes, Paris. In France.''

The look on his face was the same baby has when tasting a lemon for the first time.

''With express mail, and their ability to fix your watch – it will take you exactly five days.''

''That's brilliant, except I just simply bought the new damn watch. Took me 5 minutes.'' She couldn't help it, Blair had to laugh at his stupidity and he joined. Indeed, she had not intended to laugh that loud. Guests sitting at nearby tables were turning heads, somewhat enchanted with the sweet sound. Three people that entered the restaurant paused also at the music of her laugh. She first felt his presence, rather than saw it. Newcomers slowly approached the table.

Chuck looked from Blair to Carter. His eyes narrowed.

''Hey guys.'' Carter greeted, looking at Serena's and Nate's linked hands.

Serena was looking very uncomfortable. Nate good-naturedly nodded at them, very much aware of his girlfriend's dating history.

''I thought you said you were busy'' Chuck snapped at Blair.

''I am'' she barked back, the tone of his voice making her automatically switch to defense mode. What was he talking about? ''If you're not blind, I'm having lunch with Carter.''

''Yeah, man'' he confirmed '' we ran into each other half an hour ago.''

''I mean this morning, when I wanted to invite you to lunch. Serena said you had some _stuff_ to do.'' He noticed Serena avoiding his gaze. Blair half snorted.

''Is everything okay between you two?'' It was Nate who now spoke. Strange of him to be the observant one.

Chuck put both his hands on the table. His smirk was diabolical. ''I hope you don't mind joining us then?''

''Chuck...'' Serena protested.

''Actually yes, sorry'' Carter said, not looking sorry at all.

''Because I am leaving.'' Blair chided, picking up her Birkin. She had enough of them today. Sharing a meal with liar Serena was last on the list. Honestly, Blair was ready to kiss and make up few moments ago, but how dare she deprive her of lunch with Chuck. It was a punch below the belt. This move took things a step too far. Blair was really close to smashing her head into the plate, but that would require too much effort. It would be best if she left them before they could leave her.

''Wait for me-''

''No, Carter'' she interrupted. ''It looks like you have lot of oysters left. ''

''You're still coming to my 'End of high school' party, right?'' he asked, pointedly looking at her and ignoring everyone else. Blair realized his game. He wasn't as dumb as he looked. With this invitation he killed two birds, frenemy Chuck Bass and his ex Serena. Party was weeks from now and Blair was sure she was first person invited. It was flattering. Every important senior of Manhattan elite is bound to attend it. Moreover, only a handful of junirs will be there - and Blair was one of them. Not Serena, not Nate, not even Chuck. All that happening in front of her _best friend_ was like a cherry on top.

''Of'course'' she chirped as if it was no big deal. ''Text me the address.''

Stepping outside was like a first intake of breath after being almost drowned. Her friend sometimes exhausted her with wars. Serena was supposed to be the peacemaker, that's why she loved her so. Serena calmed Blair's inner demons of envy and inferiority fear. Excluding her from the lunch she dreamed about made her bit sad. Carrying this perky mask around drained all of her energy. After coming to senses, she came to standstill in the middle of the pedestrain crown. She felt lost and alone. So Blair did what every girl in doubt would do – buy Vogue.

She flipped through pages on her way home, deliberating more about warm bath and Pierre Hermé macarons Daddy just sent from Paris, than new Agent Provocateur lingerie in Vogue. Light breeze carried a familiar intoxicating perfume.

''I never took you for a transparent lace kind of girl'' he said over her shoulder.

She snapped the magazine shut. The thought of him imagining her in sexy underwear made her blush.

''What are you doing, Chuck?''

''Walking, it's a nice day.''

''It's bizarre seeing you out in the broad daylight, not in your limo. Be careful or you may burn.''

He chuckled, but didn't respond. The sound made her smile involuntarily. It was a shame he rarely laughed. They walked in seemingly comfortable silence. She wondered why was he silently walking with her and not having the appointed lunch? Blair was keen on him breaking it because she was afraid of babbling too much. So she pointedly glanced at him few times to show how offbeat the scene was. He still kept silent.

''I assumed you're being too busy being the third wheel to Hollister couple, not harassing me.''

''I'd take harassing you over anything else, any day'' he said.

''Where are you even going? Can you manage around New York without your chauffeur?'' she teased, wanting to continue the conversation. She needed direct explanation why was he following her. It was kind of nice and slightly awkward.

''Arthur is waiting for me in front of your apartment. I don't feel like going home yet, so why not accompany you. Unless you're suggesting something else'' he added tauntingly after serious tone. ''Something that includes you, me and your...''

''Continue that and you will arrive home in pieces.''

''I was going to say monologue'' Chuck said, his smirk very much aware of her assumption. ''You have dirty mind, Waldorf.''

''Oh, shut up'' she snapped, flushing. If only he knew. ''What are you even talking about?'' How does he know she applied? Lists were private and closed.

They reached Blair's apartment now, both pausing.

''I heard you're auditioning for Anna Karenina. I must say, there's a certain allure in picturing you as la femme infidelé'' he said, approaching closer. His warm breath tickled her ear as he lowered his voice to a sexy murmur. ''Laying yourself naked with heart on sleeve in front of the man you tremble for. The man you dream about... Talk about raging passion. Two bodies intertwined as one, despite of obstacles and barriers.''

Her heart fluttered as he spoke. She didn't know anymore if he was talking about the play or them.

Chuck drew back to look her in the eyes. His hand slowly and deliberately caressed her cheek. She pressed her face closer to his touch. It felt heavenly.

''Let me in. I promise I'll behave.''

Blair closed her eyes. His seductive voice fired sparks and thousand fantasies replayed in her head of her making him misbehave. Desire was growing inside of her, blooming in darkest corners. She shook her head. No, it's not supposed to go like this. She was better than that. She had to defy those temptations. It wasn't Waldorf style. He saw her inner struggle and took her hand in his. She was startled, hoping he won't press her further because she would yield. She would yield every time. Instead, he smiled understandingly. ''It's okay. I'll see you at school.''

Startled she was. Chuck Bass being supportive and understanding? What was going on with this world? Or did he lose interest this quickly? Blair suddenly felt afraid. As he took his leave to go, she daringly pulled him back with linked hand and quickly planted a peck on the cheek.

Flinging herself on bed, she breathed a sigh of satisfaction. It was just a peck. Something friends do every day. So why was her heart still hammering like crazy? She grabbed a pillow and shrieked in it. Thrilling shrieks gradually turned into giggles. Glowing smile refused to climb off her perfect face. She didn't know how much time passed like that when Dorota announced a visitor. She quickly got up and fixed her hair. Maybe it was him. Maybe he finally broke up with that loser and came to kiss her wildly.

''Blair, I'm sorry'' Serena said before Blair even descended the stair. Smile wore off immediately.

''Serena.''

''I didn't mean to leave you out today. I just wanted to spend some time with Nate and then Chuck showed up-''

''Serena'' Blair interrupted. ''It's okay. I don't care.''

''You don't?''

''No'' she lied. Blair didn't want to appear like dependent little girl running after her Serena like a puppy.

''Oh, thank God'' her friend came rushing to hug her. She stiffly hugged back. No there was no point creating drama now. It wasn't ladylike. But she won't soon forget and one day will pay her back. Blair Waldorf motto, just like opening line of Anna Karenina, says 'Vengeance is mine, I will repay'.


End file.
